


Большие и малые возможности

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 5 lvl: Драбблы [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Изначально частицы Пима предполагалось использовать для самых что ни на есть бытовых нужд. Это потом набежали желающие посуперзлодействовать.





	Большие и малые возможности

Всё началось с, казалось бы, совсем невинных развлечений. Хэнк мог посреди приёма уменьшиться, забраться Джанет под волосы и «управлять» ею, дёргая за прядки. Или спрятаться у неё под юбкой, чтобы не нашли желающие пообщаться магнаты. Или разбудить её, расхаживая по телу туда-сюда, как настоящее насекомое.

Да, это действительно были вполне себе невинные шуточки. Сама Джанет пошла дальше. Гораздо дальше. И глубже. И это было то, чего Хэнк, если честно, совсем от нее не ожидал.

— Ой! — Хэнк аж подпрыгнул на месте, когда жена, до того сидевшая в кармане, разрезала ткань и уцепилась крохотными ручками за край рубашки.

— Что такое? — вопросила дородная матрона, кажется, одна из троюродных тётушек Джанет, хотя их было так много, что Хэнк в них постоянно путался.

— Прошу прощения, я совершенно забыл о важном деле, — торопливо соврал он и так быстро, как только возможно, сбежал в уборную.

Ему хватило благоразумия проверить, что кабинки пусты.

— Что ты творишь, — прошипел он, пытаясь выковырять Джанет из-под рубашки, но та уже оттянула резинку трусов и скользнула под них. — Джен!

— Ничего, что тебе бы не понравилось, — сладко пропел её голосок в закреплённом в ухе динамике, и в следующий момент Хэнк почувствовал, как вокруг его члена обвиваются её маленькие ручки и ножки.

Джанет медленно спустилась к самой головке, постучала по ней жёсткими каблучками, потом начала карабкаться обратно вверх, сжимая ствол немного сильнее, чем требовалось для того, чтобы поднять свой вес. Вместе с Джанет поднимался наливающийся кровью член, и теперь даже широкие брюки на скрывали шевелящегося бугра в паху. Хэнк рванул в самую дальнюю кабинку и заперся в ней, с ужасом наблюдая и ощущая, как Джанет снова движется к головке.

— Может, расстегнёшь штаны? Тут не то чтобы много свежего воздуха, — пожаловалась Джанет, подкрепляя просьбу несильным, но крайне чувствительным разрядом биоэнергии. — Спасибо, милый, — поблагодарила она через пару секунд и потёрлась лицом под шейкой головки, что оказалось неимоверно приятно, возможно, даже приятнее, чем всё, чем они до сих пор занимались в постели.

— Джен, это извращение, — попробовал усовестить её Хэнк, с трудом сохраняя здравый рассудок

Джанет хмыкнула и похлопала ладошкой по члену, давая понять, что «извращение» — это не то слово, которое её остановит, пока им обоим нравится происходящее. Так что оставалось только сжать зубы и сдерживать стоны, возникающие в глубине горла от каждого прикосновения её ладошек и губ.

Костюм Джанет оказался неожиданно возбуждающим. Металл холодил чувствительную кожу головки, и это было приятно. Так приятно, что Хэнк не заметил, когда ласковые поглаживания перешли вовнутрь. В какой-то момент он сфокусировал зрение на фигурке оседлавшей головку его члена Джанет, чтобы насладиться наверняка её растрёпанным и сосредоточенным видом, и понял, что она почти по локоть забралась рукой в уретру.

Хэнк не заорал от испуга, только потому что спазмом свело горло, а вслед за этим и всё тело, выламывая суставы от близости оргазма.

— Давай, милый, кончи для меня, — игриво протянула Джанет. Член прошило вспышкой биоэнергии, устремившейся дальше по стволу и взорвавшейся прямо у его основания. — Ну же!

Следующий разряд отправил Хэнка на небеса. Кажется, он хрипел её имя. Кажется, он потерял сознание. Ненадолго, конечно, потому что когда он наклонился подобрать с пола отброшенную струёй спермы жену, та ещё даже не успела отряхнуться.

— А здорово получилось. Ты только представь, какие возможности перед нами только что открылись.

Хэнк сухо сглотнул. Уж что-что, а безбрежное воображение Джанет он себе отлично представлял.


End file.
